


Hands that Nurture

by ALynnL07



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gardening as a bonding activity, Gen, Healing, Introspective Dimitri, Mom Friend Mercedes, Post-Azure Moon, Supportive Dedue, hand holding, mutual understanding, pure unfiltered sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALynnL07/pseuds/ALynnL07
Summary: One week after the final battle against Emperor Edelgard, the newly crowned King Dimitri begins to adjust to life in peacetime.  Dedue remains faithfully by his side, as both a vassal and a cherished friend. Together, they start the process of healing from their wounds sustained in their last battle, and Dimitri learns a new way to approach his life going forward.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Hands that Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! This is my first Fire Emblem Three Houses fic and I’m happy to share it with you! I wrote this one because I really just wanted to write some fluff for Dimitri and Dedue. They’ve gone through a lot of pain and angst in canon, so I really wanted to focus on their healing, and Dimitri feeling a little better about himself. If softness is what you’re here for, you will not be disappointed!

Dimitri grimaced as clean, white bandages were wrapped around the upper part of his right arm. This was not the first time his gash stung as it was covered in cleaner dressings. In the seven days that he’d been home, it was practically a midday routine for his battle wound to be treated with a healing spell, and then properly bandaged once more. 

Even though it pained him, Dimitri had to be grateful. The last battle in Enbarr was a bitter struggle, and he was lucky to have made it out with only a few scratches and the puncture near his shoulder. He was even more thankful that it was none other than Mercedes taking care of him. She was a talented user of faith magic, but more importantly, she was a friend. And she had a way of calming people with just her presence.

When the fanfare of Dimitri’s homecoming and coronation had died down, Mercedes had been there for him behind the closed doors of the Fhirdiad palace infirmary. As the people of the capital city began to rebuild, their new king was still resting, making his own recovery from a war that lasted five years too long. 

Much to his dismay, Dimitri was not resting in this room alone, nor was he the first one to receive treatment.

Dedue was laying down in a bed right next to Dimitri’s, having his own dose of the healing spell just moments prior. He wasn’t quite asleep. Instead he was sitting upright, his expression attentive as ever. Dimitri couldn’t help but notice how quickly Dedue focused on him whenever he was having another healing session. It was almost as if his vassal felt compelled to watch over him, even though he was bedridden with an injury of his own.

Upon seeing the bandages just above the collar of Dedue’s teal, woven shirt, Dimitri could not help but recall exactly _how_ he ended up here alongside him. They had been advancing toward Edelgard’s throne room, with the resolve to defeat her and put an end to the war. But as they climbed the steps, the orange fiery glow of a meteor spell lit just above them. Then the fireball crashed down into the marble floor, sending both of them off their feet. 

Dimitri recalled the heart-racing panic when he got up and went to Dedue’s side. He was shouting his name, all but begging him not to leave when they still had their whole lives ahead of them. And Dedue had been his usual self, telling him not to worry, promising that he would pull through, and it was Dimitri’s duty to advance for both of them. Dimitri almost refused him, wanting to remain at his friend’s side and stop his march entirely. But the pale teal glow of a physic spell was Dimitri’s signal to keep pushing forward. Mercedes was close enough to help, and she would make sure Dedue survived to see the future without war.

And so, he fought on. And now they were _both_ home, which was a stroke of good fortune that Dimitri did not expect. It wasn’t the _most_ ideal outcome to see Dedue in the state he was in, but at least he was alive. At least they’d both have a chance to recuperate.

There was so much Dimitri wanted to do when the war was over, and he was hoping that Dedue would be by his side through it all. Although he couldn’t taste it, he longed for the first meal he would have in Fhirdiad’s dining hall and the first cup of tea that he would drink in the privacy of his own bed chamber. Dimitri also anticipated his first friendly sparring session with Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain. It was funny how he longed to do many of the things he used to do at Garreg Mach Monastery. Old habits were easy to fall back into, and brought him some sense of routine and stability.

But living through his simpler pleasures would have to wait. In their current states, Dimitri and Dedue needed to be under the constant observation of Mercedes and the other healers. It was important that Dimitri’s gash did not get infected, and that Dedue’s burns did not turn into searing blisters. Any enjoyment they might have hoped for from the cease-fire would have to be delayed. Life was often messy, and got in the way of even the simplest plans.

For now, Dimitri pulled on a light blue tunic with golden trim, and allowed Mercedes to help him into his bed.

“You’re all set for now, Dimitri,” said Mercedes calmly. “If you wake up and it starts to ache again, please let me know.”

Dimitri nodded in response, too exhausted to form words in his head, let alone speak them. As he lay against the soft, cloud like pillow, he could feel his senses fading. He thought of how early it was as he took a glance out the window. Maybe it was technically sunset, but it was still daylight out. He had no business sleeping at least until the moon was in the sky. And he could not bear the thought of Dedue still sitting upright, still watching over him from a distance unless he could do the same in return.

But the longer Dimitri fought sleep, the stronger it fought back. Eventually his tiredness got the better of him. He took in a deep breath, then exhaled as his single good eye closed tightly.

~~~

When Dimitri opened his seeing eye again, it was nighttime. The room he rested in was covered in the evening darkness. He could make out the shapes of his own bed, as well as the tiny orange glow of a candle on the nearby nightstand. Dimitri took in more details as he looked around, noting the other nightstand piled with his get-well gifts from the others. He caught a glimpse of Mercedes walking down his side of the infirmary’s corridor. She must have been making her nightly rounds.

Dimitri turned over on his left side, peering at Dedue’s bed -- only to find that Dedue was no longer occupying it. Where his form should’ve been, there was an empty bed, neatly made, with the pillow standing upright as if waiting for another patient to rest in it. Dimitri sat bolt upright in shock, letting out a large gasp. He vaguely heard footsteps in the distance, not realizing that Mercedes was closing in until she was right in front of him. 

Dimitri reached out to her, quickly grabbing a hold of Mercedes’s sleeve as she came to check on him.

“Mercedes, what happened? Where’s Dedue?!” Dimitri asked in a panicked voice. “Has he been taken to the back room for the Recover spell?! Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

Mercedes jumped as he grabbed onto her and raised his voice, but she quickly steadied herself. She gently rested her hands on Dimitri’s shoulders in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“Slow down, Dimitri. Dedue is doing just fine.” Mercedes assured him. “He went for a walk, but he didn’t want to wake you. He told me this was the first time he ever saw you sleep so soundly.”

Dimitri breathed in quick, deep breaths as he processed Mercedes’s words, letting go of her sleeve. He placed a hand over his chest as he nearly fell back on to the edge of his bed, struggling to regain his composure.

“I…” he began speaking, and took another deep breath, then exhaled. “I see. I should’ve figured that out, but I couldn't help but come to the worst conclusion. My apologies, Mercedes. My reaction must have startled you.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Mercedes replied gently. She sat next to Dimitri on the edge of his bed and rubbed his left shoulder to further soothe him. “It was probably scary waking up by yourself like that. I’d be terrified if I were here next to Annie, but then she disappeared.”

“Did Dedue happen to tell you where he was going?” Dimitri asked her, his voice leveling out to its normal tone.

“He mentioned something about the greenhouse,” said Mercedes thoughtfully, putting a hand under her chin. “He planted some seeds from Duscar on the night of your coronation. He wanted to see if they were growing.”

“I see. It all makes sense now,” Dimitri said, mostly to himself. “Mercedes, I will be going out for some fresh air as well.” He stood up, and bowed towards her respectfully. “Thank you, for everything.”

With those words, Dimitri took his leave and stepped out into the night.

~~~  
  
A full moon loomed in the sky, shining its pale light over the Fhirdiad Palace Greenhouse. Within the glass walls, several lights of different colors lit the path all through the gardens. Among them were purple magical torches, which weren’t true fire, but bright enough to see by. There were also plants and flowers that gave off a glow in the dark, covering the scenery in shades of white, teal, blue, and pink.

Dedue was among the glowing plants and flowers, tending to them with as much care as he did those at Garreg Mach Monastery. He sprinkled them with water which they soaked up almost too quickly, carefully snipped away any dead limbs, and pulled any weeds out by their roots. These tasks were seen as a chore by many, but Dedue preferred doing them to sitting idle. 

A burning sensation from his torso made him pause his work. It served as a reminder that he was in no condition to be training. Burns from magic couldn’t be taken lightly, but they would heal, given time and attention.

Dedue took a brief rest, standing still as he rubbed his hand over the bandages on his chest. During his small respite, he started to hear footsteps.

A small distance away, Dimitri was approaching. He made it a point to walk slowly - to not interrupt Dedue’s delicate handiwork in the gardens. There was something about Dedue’s expression that caught Dimitri’s eye. As he watered the glowing flowers, Dedue was serious and focused as usual. But he also looked relaxed, and completely at peace. It had been so long since Dimitri saw that look on his face, and it was a welcome sight.

It didn’t take long for Dedue to turn around and acknowledge his liege’s presence. Standing up straight, he bowed to greet him.

“Your Majesty Dimitri, I didn’t know you were awake,” Dedue told him, sounding surprised. “I was just about to finish my work here before I returned to your bedside.” he added dutifully.

“I’ve had more than enough rest, Dedue, I assure you,” Dimitri answered him, shaking his head. “I want to stay here for a bit longer. I haven’t seen the gardens since I left for the officer’s academy. I wouldn’t mind getting reacquainted with them.”

“They might appear different from what you remember, Your Majesty. It seems as if this place was neglected before we reclaimed the capital,” Dedue explained, folding his arms across his chest and looking down in dismay. “Many of the bushes were overgrown, and the flowers were wilted, but I’ve done what I can to help them thrive again.”

“Even if the landscape has changed I must see it for myself, right here in the present,” Dimitri said decisively. He managed a smile as another thought occurred to him. “Besides, it will be worth it to look upon the results of your efforts.”

“Very well, Your Majesty Dimitri. Let us walk together,” Dedue told him, taking a small bow to Dimitri before he led them on their way.

Dedue and Dimitri began walking at a slow pace along the garden path. Fireflies twinkled like tiny stars among the glowing flowers and magic torch lights. Even from this distance, Dimitri took in the flowers’ scent with every breath, savoring their aroma. Cicadas and crickets came together to make their nighttime harmony. A lone owl hooted somewhere in the distance. Under dark, starry skies, the greenhouse had taken on a life of its own.

But in the course of his quiet walk alongside Dedue, Dimitri could not help but look upon the gardens’ darker patches. These empty spaces marred otherwise perfect scenery like old, deep battle scars. Even this place had suffered in his absence. Dedue had warned him of this, and Dimitri couldn’t look away. As long as he still had one good eye, he’d use it to look at the present exactly how it was.

It would’ve been hypocritical to look away from the uglier parts of the gardens. When the professor and the other Blue Lions found him, Dimitri was just the same as one of the ill-fated rose bushes. In five years’ time, his elegance and grace fell away just like wilted petals. All that was left were the sharp, dangerous thorns. He’d become a vengeful, twisted _mess_ of a person, who hurt anyone who got too close to him. 

In the end, Dimitri’s companions saved him from himself. In their own ways, they tended to him patiently. Professor Byleth guided him gently toward the right path which he thought he’d strayed from forever. Dedue returned to him against hopeless odds and never left his side since. Even Lord Rodrigue, who could no longer walk here with him, let his final words be those of hope and inspiration, lighting a tiny flame in the dark. 

_Live for what you believe in._

As the words came to mind, Dimitri spotted tiny green sprouts poking their way out of one of the sparse patches of land. They were such small, fragile things, but they could still take in the sunlight. Dimitri was similar in many ways. He was buried under layers of guilt, anguish and despair, and never imagined he would see the way out. But then small rays of sun poked through and at last, he took them in, absorbing their warmth.

Maybe he could grow despite his adversity, Dimitri thought. One day, he would blossom and realize his full potential: he owed that much to the ones who made every effort to reach him.

The whole time that he’d been thinking, Dimitri hadn’t said a word. Dedue had been just as quiet, but his silence was no cause for alarm. Dimitri knew his close friend was a man of few words. To those who didn’t know him well, Dedue came off as intimidating or unapproachable, but Dimitri knew he was kind and good-natured. They didn’t need small talk or pleasantries. Dedue’s mere presence was enough for Dimitri to feel calm and safe.

As they continued down the greenhouse walkway, they approached a fountain. Water poured from the mouth of a statue shaped like a gryphon, the emblem of Fearghus. Dedue stopped in place in front of the fountain, causing Dimitri to follow suit.

“I meant to show you this part of the gardens when you were rested enough to walk,” said Dedue, gesturing towards the scene ahead of them.

“I remember that old fountain. That is where I had my first portrait painted when I was a child,” said Dimitri, his voice taking on a hint of nostalgia. “Back then, I could hardly sit still! I suppose now, I wouldn’t feel much different.”

“Look at the base of the statue, Your Majesty. You might notice something new,” Dedue replied.

Dimitri didn’t have to look hard to see what Dedue was hinting at. Just near his feet, toward the bottom of the fountain were dozens of little seedlings. He took a moment to gaze at them, and then turned his glance back to his friend. The king managed a smile as his one good eye lit up in delight.

“This is remarkable, Dedue!” Dimitri exclaimed, praising him enthusiastically. “There must be at least a hundred pairs of green leaves!”

“I meant to water the marigolds that were here, but they were beyond saving,” Dedue explained. “So I cleared them away and planted new seeds, flowers that would normally grow in the plains of Duscar.”

“I’m sure they’ll be beautiful once they’re in bloom,” Dimitri replied, nodding his head with certainty. “In a way you’ve brought me a piece of your homeland. I will treasure it.”

“This was my gift to you, but it’s not yet complete,” Dedue answered him. He reached into a small leather pouch that was attached to his belt, and pulled out something brown and round-shaped. “In my hand is the missing piece. It’s the only type of tree that will grow in the soil of both our birthplaces.”

“Did you wait until I could witness you planting it?” Dimitri asked, his seeing eye widening in astonishment as he looked upon the small, round object in Dedue’s hand. “I appreciate the sentiment, but there really was no need. You can do whatever you desire without my gaze over your shoulder. I have told you this many times, Dedue!”

“I did not intend to seek your approval, Your Majesty,” Dedue said, shaking his head as he corrected him. “I wanted you to lay this seed into the earth. I thought that would be suitable.”

Dedue handed the tree seed to Dimitri, who took it into his right hand. The king stared at this small, fragile, living thing in his palm, almost afraid to move. If he held it just a bit too tightly, the crest of Blaiddyd would surely activate and crush it into dust. What would his stalwart, loyal friend _think_ of him if he destroyed something that was meant to be a symbol of peace between their lands?

Dimitri glanced back at Dedue’s face. He was still tranquil as ever, not rushing Dimitri to fulfill his simple, earnest request. It pained him to see Dedue waiting, with far more patience than Dimitri clearly deserved. He wasn’t worthy of him, neither was he the right person to hold something so delicate, just beginning its life. Surely, there must have been someone more suited for this task, even Dedue himself was a far better choice than _he_ ever would be.

With as much care as he could, Dimitri handed the round tree seed back to Dedue and looked to the ground in shame.

“I understand why you made this offer, Dedue, but I don’t think I’m the one who should be handling this,” Dimitri told him sadly.

“Your Majesty Dimitri, may I ask why you feel this way?” Dedue asked, dumbfounded.

“Planting a seed into the ground, pouring water, allowing the sunlight to give warmth… these are all things that _give_ life.” Dimitri said as he closed his hands tightly into fists, looking skyward. “But I have _taken_ life countless times. Any seed I plant will surely wither away into nothingness.”

Not deterred by Dimitri’s words of self-loathing, Dedue stepped closer to him. He gently grabbed one of Dimitri’s hands, causing the king to let out a tiny gasp in surprise. Before he could argue, Dedue placed the round seed in Dimitri’s palm, and clasped their hands around it. 

Dedue’s hands were calloused, rough from their countless battles and sparring sessions. But at the same time they were warm, and comforting in many ways. Whether he was worthy or not, Dimitri couldn’t help but accept his touch, at least for now.

“My hands are no cleaner than yours, Your Majesty. I have also taken the lives of many,” Dedue told him in a somber tone. “This tree does not require the pure, soft hands of those who have never known hardship.”

“What are you trying to tell me, Dedue?” Dimitri asked him, meeting his eyes, seeking to understand him.

“This seed, and all life in this greenhouse needs the hands of those willing to care for it and nurture it,” Dedue answered him. “That is all.”

Dedue slowly drew his hands away, leaving Dimitri to hold the tree seed on his own once more. Of course Dedue would give him another chance, he always did. But he didn’t try to placate Dimitri with empty words and platitudes, about how his stained hands were necessary to ensure a better future. He _understood_ , having been on the battlefield with him, swinging his axe with no hesitation just so they both could survive.

Dedue recognized the other side of their reality as well, one that Dimitri was still coming to terms with. Neither of them were saints, but maybe they weren’t monsters either. They were people, each with their own flaws, but they had their merits as well. And it didn’t take the innocent, or perhaps sheltered minds of the fortunate to bring a positive change. No, it wasn’t about being worthy, or chosen to do something. It was about being _willing_ to put in the effort, to work hard, to never be deterred in the face of uncertainty.

“Beginning a new life is unfamiliar to me, but I’m going to try,” Dimitri told him out loud.

“Your Majesty Dimitri, that is what I’d hoped to hear,” Dedue responded. He gestured to a small hole that had been dug into the soil. “I have already found a place for it. I’m sure you know what to do next.”

Dimitri nodded wordlessly. Slowly, he knelt down to the ground in front of the spot, and held his hands over it. Then he parted them, and the seed dropped down, rolling into the middle of the hole in the earth. Soon after, Dedue knelt beside Dimitri. With both his hands, he closed the soil over the tree seed, whispering short prayers to Duscar’s God of Earth to watch over its growth. 

“Along with its place in the earth, it will also need water,” Dedue stated. 

He reached over to grab a watering can that was near the field of seedlings. Dedue could feel by its weight that it was halfway full - more than enough to start off with. As Dedue was about to tip it forward to begin watering the seed, Dimitri touched the top of its handle.

“I want to do this part as well, Dedue,” Dimitri told him. “That is, if you don’t mind.” he added modestly.

“I don’t mind at all. I just never thought you’d ask,” Dedue replied. He let Dimitri get a grip on the handle, and then closed a hand around his. “Pour it gently, Your Majesty, like I’m about to show you.”

Dimitri felt warmth once again, from Dedue’s hand as well as his words, and the care he showed him at every turn. The warmth spread throughout him, casting away any doubts that _his_ hands could be the ones that nurtured anything. His newfound euphoria did not distract him from Dedue’s actions. If anything, Dimitri focused even closer on him, as they both watered this special place in the gardens.

When he was sure that Dimitri had a good enough hold on the watering can, Dedue pulled his hand away. He observed quietly as Dimitri kept on pouring the water until the last drips came off the end. Dimitri hadn’t even noticed he was doing this task on his own until he was finished. For once, Dedue’s confidence in him was not misplaced.

Dimitri had no words for his friend’s generosity. He even felt his non-verbal language failing him. No simple touch or gesture would feel adequate to show his gratitude. Figuring the best thanks would be keeping Dedue’s tools intact, Dimitri set down the watering can. He couldn’t risk his crest activating due to his mixed, yet oddly positive emotions. 

With their task complete, Dimitri was the first to stand up. He offered his hand to Dedue, who took it without reservation. Dimitri pulled him upright, but kept a hold of his hand. He wanted the warmth he felt before, and for once the question of deserving it did not cross his mind. Dimitri could allow himself this feeling of contentment, just for now. And perhaps, he could also _give_ comfort in return.

Dimitri placed his other hand around Dedue’s, then looked into his cherished friend’s dark green eyes.

And while he wore his usual stoic expression, it was not unkind. Dedue’s brow was relaxed, and his form, unflinching even when Dimitri took his hand. He did not pull away, but met Dimitri with acceptance and understanding, the way he always did.

No longer hung up on saying the correct words that could possibly express how he felt, Dimitri just decided to say whatever came to mind first.

“Dedue, I really am grateful to you,” said Dimitri. He managed a tiny smile as he spoke with serenity he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I have much to thank you for, but tonight was especially important. You have shown me another way to live.”

“Your Majesty… Dimitri, I am glad to have given you a new insight,” Dedue answered him, giving him a smile in return.

“With every action, you’ve acknowledged who I am, but also who you believe I could become,” Dimitri said hopefully. “And it really made me think. Our kingdom is like the seed we’ve planted. It must be nurtured before it can grow into the place we’ve always wanted it to be.”

“Yes. I feel the same way. Until the day we fully realize our dreams, we must continue to strive for them,” said Dedue calmly. “I believe we can achieve anything as long as we work together.”

Did Dimitri just hear Dedue’s words correctly? While the feelings behind them were supportive as ever, there was a shift in his language. He said the words “we” and “our.” Had he finally acknowledged what Dimitri had hoped for all this time they’d spent together? Did he finally see that the hopes and dreams for the future did not just belong to him, but to _both of them_? 

Rather than asking him, Dimitri took it as it was. Dedue was not one for changing his words just to please people. If he said it, he truly meant it.

Dimitri took a hold of Dedue’s free hand, and leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Truer words have never been spoken, my friend,” Dimitri told him. He felt as if tears of joy could come from his single eye at any moment. “Let us continue to support each other. I know we have a long road ahead of us, but I’d be honored to walk every step with you.”

Dedue nodded, giving a quiet hum in agreement. Then he withdrew one of his hands from Dimitri’s, and placed it over the king’s bandaged right shoulder.

“Our first steps will be the most important,” said Dedue. He withdrew his second hand and placed it over his own chest. “We must begin by taking care of our wounds. They haven’t fully healed yet.”

“I suppose you do have a point. We’re both due for another visit to Mercedes,” Dimitri mused, chuckling as he managed a smile once more. “We better not keep her waiting. Shall we head back to the infirmary, Dedue?”

“Yes, Your Majesty Dimitri. Let’s not delay any further,” Dedue answered him. 

~~~  
  
It was a quiet night in the Fhirdiad palace infirmary. With most of her patients asleep, Mercedes was busying herself with sorting the medicinal herbs. As she wrapped a bundle of herbs in some twine, she was humming a song to herself. The melody was one of the cheery little tunes she heard from Annette that she couldn’t get out of her head.

Mercedes’s humming was interrupted by the sound of the front door creaking. Was it an emergency visit, or was one of her ghost stories coming true? If it was the latter, who would she see? There were probably all kinds of faces waiting to haunt people in the palace, it was such an old place.

“Hello? Can I help you?” Mercedes asked out loud as she approached the door. “If you happen to be a person, do come inside. But if you’re a ghost, I’ll have to politely ask you to leave this place.”

“Mercedes, it’s just us!” said a familiar voice coming from the doorway. “Dedue and I are not ghosts, I promise you!”

“Dimitri! How do I know it’s really you?” Mercedes asked cautiously. She stepped tentatively closer to the infirmary’s entrance.

“I doubt that a spirit could mimic His Majesty’s speech so easily,” another voice answered her.

Dimitri and Dedue stepped through the doorway. At first they appeared as tall, dark silhouettes. But as they stepped into the infirmary’s candlelight, their forms came into view. Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing them. Besides the fact that they weren’t ghouls looking to haunt her, both her friends returned safely. She wouldn’t have to go looking for them.

“Dedue! It’s so good to see you’re both here,” said Mercedes. “Did you have a nice walk? You must have ran into each other since you made it back here together.”

“Er, yes. You could say something like that,” Dimitri admitted a bit bashfully.

“Our stroll was refreshing,” Dedue stated simply. “But it’s rather late, and we must rest soon. Would you mind using your healing spell one more time for us tonight?”

“It’s funny that you mention that. I was just about to ask you if I could do another treatment,” Mercedes answered him. “Well, Dedue, you and Dimitri know the routine. Why don’t you stand in the middle of the room for me?”

Dedue and Dimitri both nodded toward each other, and followed Mercedes’s instructions. Once they were in the right position, standing perfectly still, Mercedes closed in on them, and laid one hand on each of their bandaged wounds. Her hands glowed a pale green color, as she began to send her magic into each of them. A cool, soothing sensation flowed out from the heal spell’s center, spreading onto Dedue’s burns, and filling the deep gash on Dimitri’s shoulder. 

Mercedes guided her two friends through slow breaths as the heal spell was absorbed into their bodies. This had become a nighttime ritual for them ever since they returned home. Their breathing was in nearly perfect unison. 

As the light of the heal spell faded, Mercedes withdrew from them. Dimitri was the first to let himself relax, backing into his bed and sitting down. Dedue soon followed suit, climbing into his own bed but still sitting up, not ready to lay down his head just yet.

“With every healing session, I feel just a bit better, Mercedes,” Dimitri told her. “Your magic can do things I can only dream of.”

“His Majesty is correct. You have a gift,” Dedue said sincerely. “It’s thanks to you that we were able to take our walk tonight.”

“I’m here to help both of you, and everyone important to us,” Mercedes answered them, smiling warmly. “Even though the war is over, that hasn’t changed.”

“You did say you wanted to help those in need,” Dimitri said thoughtfully. “Although I did not intend to be the first in line.”

“I don’t blame you, Dimitri. We can never plan for these things,” said Mercedes. “For now, you should try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day.”

“Please, there is no need to fret over me,” Dimitri replied. Although he tried to hold it in, he started to yawn. “I’m not… that tired yet.” he added wearily.

“Your Majesty Dimitri, I think Mercedes knows best,” Dedue told him. “We must regain as much strength as we can for the coming days.”

“It’s no use arguing with either of you, is there?” Dimitri asked. He managed a chuckle, and laid the back of his head against his pillow. “I suppose I can live with that. It’s for everyone’s benefit in the end.”

“I’ll put out some of the candles. That should make the room more relaxing for you,” said Mercedes. “Dedue, Dimitri, sweet dreams to you.” 

“I hope your night will be as peaceful as ours,” Dedue replied. He pulled the covers over himself and eased against his own pillows, closing his eyes.

Dedue’s voice was the last sound Dimitri remembered hearing before he slipped into slumber. 

And in his dreams, Dimitri was taken somewhere that was both familiar and new. Lush, green prairies and colorful spring flowers stretched into the horizon. Puffy white clouds dotted a sunny blue sky. A little stream sparkled as it ran through the landscape. This was the first time he got to see this land so pure and untouched, but Dimitri had no doubt in his mind that he was in the Duscar plains.

Much to Dimitri’s joy and surprise, he was not wandering the land alone. 

Shapes and voices of those familiar to him began to form and become solid. Ashe and Mercedes were laying out a checkered blue picnic quilt. It looked just big enough to seat eight people. Igrid, Sylvain and Felix wandered in, each carrying picnic baskets. Annette was close behind them, carrying a white colored tea set that had the crest of Dominic etched in blue on both sides. 

Dedue arrived last, carrying some kind of long wicker basket. As he stepped closer to inspect it, Dimitri could see that the basket was full of fish, fully cooked, and seasoned with the herbs and spices from Duscar. Dimitri didn’t need his sense of taste to know how good the fish would be. His senses of sight and smell were more than enough to tell that they would be filling. And since they were cooked by Dedue, they were definitely made with care.

The feast began once the baskets were unpacked. Fish, salads, fresh fruit and sweets were divided amongst the eight companions evenly, as they began to catch up with light conversation. 

Soon enough, Sylvain was bragging about his success as the new ruler of House Gautier and how everyone fawned over his greatness, especially the ladies. Felix chided him at first, but praised him for keeping up with his skills. Ashe spoke hopefully about his new title as a knight, and how he wasn’t quite used to being called “Sir Ashe of Gaspard.” He loved hearing the name, nonetheless. 

Ingrid had a similar sparkle in her eyes as she spoke of her own knighthood to House Blaiddyd, and how she would continue to serve Dimitri well. Annette talked modestly about opening a school of sorcery. She even entertained the idea of bringing in her other friends to speak to her students, if she ever had a chance. Mercedes expressed her happiness that all of them could come together like this. She wanted this day of peace between Fodlan and Duscar to be the new day they all came together for a reunion.

Dedue didn’t have much to say, as usual. But he too, expressed his gratitude that he could be there with not only Dimitri, but everyone who shared a meal with him, just like old times.

Dimitri found himself at a loss of words after everyone had said their piece. But it felt appropriate to echo Dedue’s sentiment. It was truly a relief to be with _all_ of his dear friends, after the hardships they’d endured.

Soon enough, the food had all been consumed, and the baskets had been packed away. Annette and Mercedes wandered over to the stream, where they took off their shoes and soaked their feet in the cool water. Silvain picked up a large tree branch, swinging it like a sword. By accident he hit Felix’s back, causing the swordsman to pick up a stick of equal size and swing right back in retaliation. Ingrid and Ashe stood on the sidelines, cheering on their friends’ pretend sword duel. Dimitri could not help but laugh at their display of playfulness which he hadn’t seen since their childhood.

Dedue gave a slight smile at the scenes before him, and then quietly made his way to a large tree with plentiful green leaves. Without any prompting from him, Dimitri followed, and the two of them sat shoulder to shoulder under its vast, comfortable shade.

The sheer contentment that Dimitri felt in his dream spread into reality. As he slept, a full smile spread across his face. There had been many nights where the ghosts inside his head, as well as the memories of the five year war still plagued him, but it was not tonight. 

For the first time since he’d returned home, Dimitri saw a vision of peace. In this moment he saw his long held desire, where there really was no distinction between the lands and people of Fodlan and Duscar. He would hold onto it, without question. This is what he had to keep living for.

~~~

The night passed by in its quiet way, pouring the soothing seconds into the next coming day. The skies shifted from pitch black to the first shades of morning orange and pink. Dimitri opened his single eye slowly, taking in calm, easy breaths. While Mercedes wasn’t in the room, that was no cause for immediate concern. She’d probably gone to bed, or was having a tea break. He would catch up with her later in the day.

Dedue’s shape in his bed this time. It was good to see that he was here, and that he took the time to take care of himself. It had taken much encouragement, and sometimes even outright nagging for Dedue to stop putting himself last.

Dimitri winced as a pain came from his gash, but it was not as sharp as he remembered it before. He rubbed the spot to ease its stinging. Perhaps in another week, it would not hurt him at all. He’d made better progress than he expected.

Making his way off his bed, Dimitri went to Dedue’s side, and laid his hand over his chest. Dimitri felt the rise and fall of his friend’s breathing, and the rhythm of his heartbeat. Both sensations served as concrete proof that Dedue was here and he was alive. Dimitri needed that reassurance at times. 

Almost immediately after his touch, Dedue stirred with a groan and his green eyes blinked open. 

Dimitri remained at his bedside, and began to speak to him gently. “Dedue, I’m here. Are you feeling alright?”

Dedue reached up and caressed the left side of Dimitri’s face. “I will be fine, Your Majesty. There is no reason to worry. I am getting stronger every day, just the same as you.”

Instinctively, Dimitri held onto Dedue’s hand and smiled. “You are correct as always. We’ve both improved a lot since we first returned home.” he said optimistically.

“We’ll recover much faster if we get back to sleep now,” Dedue suggested. “This isn’t idle downtime. We must steel ourselves for the work ahead of us.”

“I understand your sentiment, Dedue, but you know how I can be,” Dimitri replied, chuckling at his own irony. “Once I’m awake, it’s nearly impossible to lie down again. I’d only have a fit of restlessness if I tried.”

“Will you be going out then?” Dedue wondered.

“I think I will, actually. I could do with the fresh air,” Dimitri commented thoughtfully. He pulled away from Dedue, and still held onto his hand. “I was actually hoping I could walk with you again.”

“I will accept, Dimitri,” Dedue answered him, giving a slight smile in response. “Is there anywhere you had in mind?”

“A destination is hardly necessary,” Dimitri responded. “I will go anywhere, as long as you’re by my side.”

Tightening his grip around his hand slightly, Dimitri pulled Dedue to his feet. After Dedue got his balance, the two of them walked through the infirmary’s entrance together. Their footsteps echoed through the palace halls as they wandered, not lost, but truly _found_ in each other’s company. Their quiet stride took them past old statues, royal portraits, and bright, newly woven banners bearing the gryphon emblem of Fearghus.

Taking a turn off the blue carpeted path, Dimitri and Dedue made their way to a balcony that was facing the capital city below them. Dimitri walked to its edge, grabbing hold of the railings, watching as lights slowly began to shine in the houses below. The city, almost a living thing in its own right, was waking up before him. Dedue came to Dimitri’s right side, also taking in the same view as his liege. He, too, placed his hands on the balcony’s stone railing, feeling a small chill in the breeze that was no doubt blown in from distant land of Duscar.

Without thinking, Dimitri moved his hand right next to Dedue’s. Not startled by the action at all, Dedue returned the gesture, laying his own hand over Dimitri’s, and lacing their fingers together.

A streak of light made its way across the corner of a black, starry sky. It emitted an orange and blue glow, which began to spread outward. The sun was rising. It was another new dawn for the lands of Fodlan and Duscar, along with the kindred spirits of King Dimitri and Dedue Molinaro. And with every new dawn came the hope that one day, all the people of Fodlan and Duscar would stand together as one to look upon the same sky.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this story! Writing this and watching it come together was an amazing experience. Thank you for reading! I hope this brightened your day!


End file.
